


Letters I’ve written, never meaning to send

by hayj



Series: The Love Letter's of Broken People [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Revolution: The Second Coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folding the letter, he placed it neatly in a matching envelope, addressing it to Rachel Matheson, Care of General Miles Matheson, Independence Hall, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters I’ve written, never meaning to send

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #97 Nights in White Satin by The Moody Blues  
> Nights in white satin  
> Never reaching the end  
> Letters I've written  
> Never meaning to send  
> Beauty I've always missed  
> With these eyes before  
> Just what the truth is  
> I can't say any more  
> 'Cause I love you  
> Yes I love you  
> Oh how I love you
> 
> Gazing at people some hand in hand  
> Just what I'm going through they can't understand  
> Some try to tell me thoughts they cannot defend  
> Just what you want to be you will be in the end
> 
> 'Cause I love you  
> Yes I love you  
> Oh how I love you

Sitting at his desk with the lamp turned down low, Ben watched the shadows flicker softly over Maggie's body lying in the bed across the room, the light casting her hair almost the perfect shade of gold.

 

Opening the top drawer, he pulls out a piece of yellowing paper and a pencil. Laying them on his desk, he gathered his thoughts before leaning forward taking pencil to paper.

 

_Rachel,_

_I know I shouldn’t be writing you, but I can’t seem to help myself. Regardless of our past, your past, I still can’t say that I never loved you._

_The kids are good. Danny has only had a few episodes since my last letter, all brought on by his adventures with Charlie, of course. Maggie, the woman who I wrote to you about, can work miracles with him._

_Charlie and I have begun to struggle the last few months. She has your bravery and Miles’ everything else. She resents everything from having a stepmother to the color of the sky._

_Our village is remotely located for their safety and I’ve tried my best to protect them from the evil that now lives in the world. She’s fourteen and thinks she knows everything, wanting nothing more than to go out into that very world, but how can I let her when that time finally arrives? God only knows what Sebastian would do to her, to find me, regardless of whose child she is and what would happen if she were to discover that the General's mistress is actually her mother?_

_I die a little each day, having to lie to our children about so many things. My only consolation if she does leave, is that none of you there will recognize the beautiful woman she’s turning into._

_All my love,_

_Benjamin_

 

Folding the letter, he placed it neatly in a matching envelope, addressing it to Rachel Matheson, Care of General Miles Matheson, Independence Hall, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

 

Tucking the letter into the top drawer, he blew out the lamp.

* * *

 

He’s woken by the hooping and hollering of his children and the soft chuckles of Maggie as she listens to Charlie yell something about trading for arrows and Danny’s muffled replies.

 

“John must have gotten here early,” she says with a smile pushing the covers away.

 

“Or late,” he replies, capturing her before she can escape, pulling her lips down to his. “I love you, Maggie,” he whispers as she breaks the kiss.

 

Maggie arches an eyebrow as she tilts her head with a quizzical expression. “And what’s brought this on?”

 

“Nothing,” Ben answers her with a smile as he climbs out of bed. “I just wanted you to know.”

 

“And I love you,” Maggie says bussing his cheek on the way out of their room.

 

Waiting until she’s closed the door behind her, Ben opens his desk and takes the letter, sliding it into his pocket. He’ll pass it along to the peddler when he invites him to dinner per their usual arrangement.

  
  



End file.
